Concours
by venda
Summary: Une fic concours, très petite oneshot, le nom changera peut-être si je lui trouve un titre.


Bonjour, bonjour,

J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Pour vous faire patienter (sans doute) un petit peu. Une amie me harcèle pour que je poste cette petite oneshot très courte. Elle est le résultat d'un concours où nous avions comme consigne le couple Camus/Hyoga et une phrase imposée 'Je ne te laisserais pas me fuir'.

Ci-dessous en voici donc le résultat, je tiens à préciser que je l'ai écrite dans un délai très court, sans réclamer votre indulgence, je veux vous faire comprendre le contexte un peu particulier dans lequel j'ai écris ceci. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'imposer quoique ce soit dans mes histoires ^^. En tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaira.

A bientôt. Venda

PS : Merci à toutes les personnes qui me font des reviews j'essaye de répondre au maximum mais des fois ce n'est pas possible (ou alors il peut arriver que j'oublie) et surtout certains me font des reviews anonymes donc pas facile de répondre. En tout cas cela me fait très plaisir que la lecture de mes fics vous plaise. Bis

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Kuramada, sauf peut-être quelques personnages secondaires de mon invention à moi. ^^

Un petit enfant blond aux grands yeux clairs courrait dans la neige. Il avait quitté la plaine depuis un moment, se retrouvant depuis peu dans une forêt clairsemé d'arbres fébriles et peu touffus. Il courrait à un bon rythme et sans doute depuis un moment car malgré le froid mordant quelques gouttes perlaient sur son front. Sur son visage une certaine inquiétude se lisait, mais si on regardait bien, aucune peur. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait bien cet endroit, ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il ne craignait pas ce qu'il essayait de fuir. D'ailleurs la raison de sa fuite apparue devant lui en une fraction de seconde. L'enfant n'eut ni le temps de freiner, ni de bifurquer. Cognant avec une certaine force contre la paire de jambe qui avait coupé sa route. La force du coup aurait dû le projeter en arrière et le faire tomber quelques mètres plus loin sur les fesses. Mais avec la même rapidité que les jambes étaient apparues, deux bras l'attrapèrent sous les bras et le soulevèrent du sol, pour venir l'installer confortablement contre un torse, qu'il connaissait par cœur.  
« Tu as fait des progrès, Hyoga. » félicita froidement un jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux sombres.  
« Vous m'avez attrapé, Maître Camus. » Toute la déception de l'enfant se sentit dans sa voix et sur son visage.  
« Le jour où je ne t'attraperais pas. Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi. »  
« Ce sera dans très longtemps. » affirma l'enfant assez sûr de lui.  
« Très ? » Le Maître savait que l'entraînement ne durait que quelques années et qu'elles allaient passées à grande vitesse. « Nous verrons. Bon ! » Toujours l'enfant dans ses bras, il prit une direction en marchant d'un pas soutenu. « Qu'est-ce que tu dois dire à un étranger qui te questionne ? »  
« Je sais pas. »  
« Et s'il insiste ? »  
« Je ne sais toujours pas. »  
« C'est bien. Et surtout, il ne faut pas…. ? »  
« …Parler de notre secret. A personne. »  
« Je te fais confiance, Hyoga. Tu dois me promettre de ne le dire à personne. »  
« Oui, je promets, Maître. »  
Camus stoppa sa marche, pour fixer l'enfant dans les yeux quelques secondes. Son regard ne cherchait pas à intimider Hyoga, juste lui faire comprendre l'importance de sa promesse. Puis doucement, Camus, seigneur du verseau, leva les yeux et scruta l'horizon. « Nous sommes que tous les deux et personne ne nous voient. Qu'as-tu le droit de faire ? »  
Hyoga posa ses mains d'enfant sur les joues du verseau, juste avant d'approcher son visage de l'adulte. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent tendrement, Camus appuyant un peu plus le contact mais ne forçant pas le moins du monde l'enfant. Son bras libre, se leva et vint caresser les cheveux dorés. « Mon petit cœur, je suis désolé d'être aussi dur, mais il le faut. »  
« Je sais. » murmura l'enfant en serrant son visage contre le cou de Camus.  
« Allez rentrons. » Camus reprit son pas rapide. « Isaak doit avoir fini ses devoirs maintenant. »  
En arrivant à la cabane qu'ils habitaient, Camus reposa sur ses pieds l'enfant. Ils n'y trouvèrent pas un Isaak solitaire et studieux, mais un Milo surexcité et un Isaak débordé.  
« Ah, Camus ! Mais où tu étais à la fin ? Dis donc, tu pourrais venir avec moi une ou deux heures ? Ils peuvent survivre tes disciples seuls quelques minutes. Faut vraiment que je te montre un truc d'enfer. »  
Connaissant assez bien son ami gold, et vu son état d'excitation, Camus su que pour cette fois il serait obligé de suivre le Scorpion. « Une minute laisse-moi donner des instructions à Isaak. »  
N'arrivant pas à se calmer, et étant donné que la patience n'était pas sa plus grande vertu, Milo prit Hyoga par la main. « Alors où vous étiez ? »  
« Je sais pas. » répondit l'enfant avec toute la sincérité du monde.  
« Tu sais pas ? Bah vous faisiez quoi alors ? »  
« Je sais pas. »  
Milo leva un regard perplexe vers son ami. Camus sachant que le gold n'y connaissait rien. « Les enfants ont des périodes comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'essaye de lui faire rattraper son retard par rapport à Isaak, qui a quand même un an d'entraînement d'avance. »  
L'explication fut satisfaisante pour Milo, et son esprit revint à la raison de sa venue. « Tu es prêt ? On y va ? »  
« Une seconde ! » Camus fini de donner des instructions, à Isaak en particulier, alors que Milo piétinait d'impatience.  
Il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre. Il attrapa le bras du verseau et le tira. « Allez ! On ne part pas longtemps. Ils ne vont pas mettre le feu à la maison. Viens ! Viens ! »  
Camus fut bien obligé de se laisser faire, même si ce fut à contrecœur. Les deux hommes disparurent entourés d'un éclat doré. Le verseau s'étant laissé porter par le cosmos de son ami, se retrouva dans une salle pleine, de ce qui semblait des machines, incapable de savoir où il était. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? »  
« Ça ? »Milo ouvrit grand les bras indiquant toute la pièce. « C'est un des plus grands ordinateurs du monde. Le Pope m'a accordé le droit de l'utiliser. »  
« Pourquoi faire ? »  
« C'est ce que je veux te montrer. » Le scorpion s'éloigna en agitant un portefeuille entre sa main.  
Camus réagit de suite en posant sa main sur la poche arrière de son pantalon. « Milo ! »  
« Tu vas voir c'est hallucinant. » Milo fit un geste pour que son ami le suive.  
« Tu as besoin de mon portefeuille pour ça ? »  
« Il me faut une photo et… » Milo n'eut qu'à ouvrir l'objet appartenant au verseau, tombant directement sur une photo de son disciple aux cheveux blonds. « Je sais que tu as toujours cette photo sur toi. »  
« Ne me l'abîme pas ! » Camus s'était retenu de crier au dernier moment, surtout en voyant la photo être sortie de sa protection et glissé dans une fente peu rassurante pour lui.  
« Non, je fais que la scanner. »  
« Là quoi ? »  
« Tu vas voir, laisse l'ordinateur travailler. » Il y eu un bruit assez stressant de la part de l'objet qui avait avalé sa photo, puis un temps d'attente, pour que finalement Camus voit sa photo ressortir toujours aussi belle. Le verseau n'attendit pas pour la récupérer. « Regarde l'écran maintenant. »  
Camus rassuré pour sa photo, s'intéressa plus facilement à l'activité du Scorpion. Sur le moniteur, Hyoga apparu tel qu'il était actuellement. Camus eu une seconde d'attendrissement, chose qu'il se permettait rarement, pour cette bouille si mignonne.  
« Et maintenant je peux faire n'importe quoi. » Milo fit plusieurs manipulations avec le clavier et la souris. Le visage ce transforma en quelque chose d'immonde.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » La panique fut plus que visible pendant une seconde chez Camus, mais il se reprit vite.  
« Oh, c'était juste pour rire. » Milo appuya sur un bouton et tout redevint normal. « Le Pope veut que je retrouve quelqu'un, mais la seule image qu'on a de lui date de plus de 20 ans. Alors il m'a permis d'utiliser ce logiciel. Je voulais faire des essais avant. » Milo eut l'air de réfléchir. « Hum ! Essayons un truc réaliste. Hyoga a 8 ans, rajoutons lui 10 ans de plus pour voir quelle tête il aura à l'âge adulte. » De nouveau Milo pianota, puis cliqua et tout doucement le visage de l'enfant se transforma. Camus regardait avec fascination. Il y eu un long silence entre les deux hommes. « Eh bah dis donc. » fini par dire Milo. D'ailleurs le scorpion se retourna pour voir la réaction de son ami muet. Camus semblait ensorcelé par l'image qu'il voyait. « Il va être drôlement beau. » se cru obligé de dire le Grec, comme si ce n'était pas évident. « Heureusement que y a pas beaucoup de filles à Kohortec, mais faudra que tu les surveilles. » Le scorpion attendit un peu, laissant le temps à Camus de se remettre, mais vu qu'il restait figé. « Tu veux que je te l'imprime ? »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Je peux te le sortir en qualité pas trop mal. Bon ça vaut pas une photo mais… »  
« Tu peux faire d'autres modifications avant ? »  
« Bah oui, tu veux quoi ? »  
« Les cheveux légèrement plus long, pas de beaucoup mais qu'au moins cela lui retombe autour du visage. »  
Milo s'exécuta, et fut encore plus sous le charme. « Wah ! T'as un don pour trouver ce qui va bien à quelqu'un. »  
Camus écouta à peine. « Je pense qu'il sera un peu plus maigre, mais plus musclé. » Milo de nouveau tourna le visage vers l'arrière, regardant Camus perplexe. « Bah quoi ? Ce sera un Saint non ? Je lui apprends à se nourrir sainement, et les années d'entraînement qui l'attendent vont pas mal le musclé. »  
« Oui, tu as raison. » Milo refit les manipulations nécessaires. Les deux golds découvrirent un jeune homme qui allait devenir d'une beauté indéniable.  
« Il… »  
« Il est magnifique. » parla pour lui Milo.  
« Tu peux vraiment me le mettre en photo ? »  
« Oui, oui ! Attends. » Milo se leva pour effectuer une tâche dont Camus n'en avait rien à faire. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était cette image. L'image de Hyoga dans quelques années.  
« Toi… » murmura le verseau. « Toi, je ne te laisserais pas me fuir. »  
« Hein ? » demanda Milo revenant.  
« Non rien. »  
« Tu vas en faire quoi ? » Camus ne répondit pas de suite, le rejoignant vers une autre machine ou un autre bruit étrange s'échappait. Petit à petit très lentement, il vit l'image sortir sur une feuille cartonnée, exactement la même qu'il pouvait admirer sur l'écran.  
« L'encadré et le mettre face à mon lit. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Pour me motiver… Si je fais bien mon travail, dans quelques années il ressemblera à cette image. »

« Han ! Je crois que j'ai indéniablement réussi. » se murmura à lui-même Camus alors que son regard était porté sur l'image fixé au mur de sa chambre.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous dites, maître ? » Le regard du verseau dévia légèrement vers la personne avec lui dans le lit. A quelques détails près, il s'agissait du même visage que sur la photo. Hyoga avait juste un regard moins enfantin, rien de plus normal, mais malgré tout encore les joues rondes de son enfance.  
« Tu es magnifique, mon petit coeur. » se rattrapa le gold. Hyoga rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'arrêter. »  
« Pardon, Maître. » Hyoga reprit, faisant soupirer d'aise Camus en sentant le jeune homme aller et venir en lui. Rien n'était mieux que de partager ses moments avec l'être dont il était tombé amoureux dès le premier regard qu'ils avaient échangés. Il avait été patient. Evitant tout contact déplacé jusqu'à la majorité sexuelle du jeune homme. Il ne s'était permis que des chastes baisers et de longs bains communs, beaucoup trop rare à son goût.  
« Maître, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »  
« Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux. »  
« Vous savez les autres disciples. Ils parlent souvent de filles. » Camus se figea une seconde. « Ouh ne vous resserrez pas comme ça. Je vais venir sinon. »  
« Quelles filles ? »  
« Bah de filles en général… et euh… Je crois qu'ils font 'ça' avec des filles. »  
« Ce sont de mauvais disciples. Je te l'ai dis. Tout ce que je t'ai appris ce sont des techniques secrètes. Tu ne dois les utiliser avec personne d'autres que moi. »  
« Oui maître, mais … elles … » Camus se figea de nouveau et sans crier égards, Hyoga ne pu retenir la jouissance, se déversant dans le corps de son maître.  
« Elles quoi … ? » s'énerva pour une des rare fois Camus. « Tu veux essayer avec une de ces…. Catin ? »  
« Non, maître ! » s'empressa de répondre Hyoga, sans pouvoir profiter de son extase éphémère. « Je veux continuer à le faire avec vous. Mais comme… J'ai pas le droit de le dire. Elles insistent et… Je peux leur dire que je vous aime ? Sans parler de notre secret. Promis ! »  
« Tu ? Quoi ? »  
« Je vous aime. »  
« Il ne faut pas dire ce genre de chose, Hyoga. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que maintenant, je suis encore moins décidé à te laisser partir. »  
« Je ne veux pas partir. »  
« Alors dépêche-toi de te remettre en forme. J'ai encore pleins de techniques secrètes à t'apprendre. »  
Hyoga eu un grand sourire. « Oui, maître. J'adore vos techniques secrètes. »

FIN


End file.
